


Supernatural Smut Drabbles

by TrolledByDestiny



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Choking, Cuddling, Daddy Kink, Deanifier, Destiel - Freeform, Dom! Dean, Dom! Sam, Drabbles, Fluff, Gay Sex, Impala Sex, King Dean, Knifeplay, M/M, Masochism, Oral Sex, Peasant Castiel (Supernatural), Rough Sex, Sabriel - Freeform, Sadisim, Samifer - Freeform, Sex Toys, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, Wincestiel - Freeform, breath play, dom! cas, king AU, lots of smut, more tags to come, sub! dean, sub! sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-01-23 03:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12497272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrolledByDestiny/pseuds/TrolledByDestiny
Summary: It is what it sounds like. Smutty Drabbles from the show Supernatural.





	1. Chapter 1

~Wincest, Shower Sex, Biting, Oral Sex~

 

The brothers had ended up in another motel of the billionth time in their lives. It was light green, and made Dean's stomach twist just looking at it. It was a bad coloring choice. Dean threw his bag on the bed and looked through it, trying to find a pair of boxers.

"I'm taking a shower first." Sam announced, and closed the bathroom door. Dean growled and walked over, banging on the door.

"Sammy! Get out here, I'm gonna shower first!" Dean yelled from the other side. He heard Sam turn the water on in response.

"Wait your turn." Sam said simply. Dean muttered curses to himself. 

"I'm gonna get your bed all dirty and bloody, Sam." He said, almost as a coax for him to come out. Sam didn't respond. Dean had enough. He walked over to the door and twisted the door handle, surprised to see that it was unlocked. He stepped inside the bathroom, with his arms crossed. Sam almost slipped and covered his groin, even though the glass shower door had covered enough already.

"D-Dean?! Get out, you moron!" Sam shrieked. Dean walked over and opened the shower door, revealing Sam's naked body, except his manhood, which he was covering with his hands. 

"It's rude of you to take things without asking, Sammy." Dean grumbled, his voice dark and low, and his eyes glassed over with lust. Dean was still fully clothed, while Sam stood there, shaking, as he had nothing on to protect him. He was going to reach for the towel on the other side of the door when Dean stepped inside the shower. Water was dripping on his side, but he just stood there, a smug grin on his face. 

"Dean, this... all this over the shower?" Sam asked, as his last resort. All Dean did was nod.

"It's more than just the shower now, Sammy. While I'm here, tell me, how long have you wanted me?" He asked. Sam's face went red. Dean took his state of shock to grab his hands and move them. Sam resisted and tried moving them back. It was no use; Dean has him right where he wanted him and Sam knew they were going to do... that. 

As if Dean read his mind, he said "You know what's about to happen, don't you?" Dean asked, his tone softer that what it was. Sam nodded.

"Let's not delay it any longer." Sam mumbled and pulled Dean in for a kiss, which Dean easily returned. Their mouths worked in sync, the kiss becoming heated and passionate in seconds. Sam moaned into the kiss and pulled Dean closer. The two managed to get Dean's wet clothes off until we has in his boxers. Dean wrapped his hand around Sam's cock and jerked it slowly, teasingly. Sam moaned and buried his head in the crook of his neck, biting his neck softly as a gag. When Dean began going faster, Sam's bite got stronger and harder, enough so that eventually he broke the flesh. Dean moaned at the pain and bent down, sucking and licking at Sam's cock. Sam groaned in pleasure, his head going back and hitting the tile walls. 

"You like my mouth around your cock, Sam?" Dean asked. Sam nodded. Sam grabbed Dean's hair and pulled him back on his dick, causing Dean to gag. Dean moaned and pulled away, gasping for breath. He went back and gagged again, repeating the process over and over. Sam moaned loudly and his grip on Dean's hair tightened. Sam forced Dean on his cock and came down his throat. Dean managed to swallow it all. He got back up and kissed Sam, got up, and walked out of the bathroom without a word.


	2. Samifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hallucifer keeps messing with Sam while he's researching.  
> ~~~~~~~  
> Someone should RP some fluffy then smutty sabriel with me ;-;

Sam sat at his laptop, tapping away at the keys in front of him. The clicking was getting annoying to the devil, who was sitting across from Sam at the table. He was bored. Very bored. When he decided enough was enough, he was going to annoy Sam. He teleported, and quickly was right next to Sam. He pulled up a chair and sat next to him. Sam tried scooting away, but Lucifer just moved with him. Eventually Sam just gave up and continued with his research.

 

"Hey Sam... lemme try something." He said, not waiting for the hunter to reply. He let one of his hands rest of Sam's thigh, squeezing gently. Sam gasped and jerked away, glaring daggers at Lucifer. The archangel did it again, this time keeping his hand firm on Sam's leg so he couldn't move away. He moved his hand up and down his leg, squeezing at the muscle that was there. After a while of Sam's annoyed expression and Lucifer's enjoyment, he moved his hand up to his crotch. He felt that the younger Winchester had become hard, and moaned quietly when the devil started to palm him. Very soon a small tent started to form in his pants, and you couldn't miss it if you looked at Sam. Lucifer continued with his little torture for a while, until he had Sam moaning louder and bucking his hips up into his hand. He released his hand from Sam's body and winked at him. 

 

"Good luck, Sammy." He said, grinning, and disappeared into thin air, just as Dean and Bobby walked in the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short, I was rushed and wanted the stupid 'under construction' to go away


	3. Deanifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer realizes Dean is a masochist. (Masochist! Dean/Sadist! Lucifer)

The first time Lucifer noticed it was when he was haunting Sam. He was invisible at the time, as he watched Sam push Dean up against the wall. He was close enough to hear Dean practically moan, but he assumed Sam just shrugged it off as a whimper. Luce knew better, he knew that was a moan. At the time, he didn't want to call Dean a masochist yet. Maybe, he just liked Sam like that, he didn't know.He didn't bother to stick around, either. He vanished, back to hell. 

The second time Lucifer noticed it was when they were banishing angels. Dean cut open his hand, and moaned quietly when he saw the blood, and finally felt the pain. Lucifer was watching from nearby, invisible. He left before he was able to be banished, but his masochist Dean theory grew stronger. 

The third time Lucifer noticed it was in the bunker. Dean dropped a beer bottle, and it crashed on the ground. Instead of hissing in pain, he groaned in pleasure. Dean picked up the shards with his bare hands, the glass occasionally cutting into his skin. He threw them away, and cleaned up the mess the beer made. He went upstairs afterwards, going to take a shower, and Dean had no clue we was being watched. Lucifer grinned, and silently followed him, turning invisible. When Dean locked the door behind him, Lucifer just teleported inside, and waited until Dean took off his shirt. He then appeared behind Dean, making the older Winchester scream (Dean said it was a gasp, but it sure as hell wasn't a gasp). He whipped around, attempting to punch the angel, but his vanished to appear behind him and pushed him against the wall, pinning him there. Dean struggled underneath him, making Lucifer smirk. 

"Sam!" Dean yelled, trying to get Sam's attention. With a quick snap, Lucifer snapped Sam away to a bar in California. He wouldn't be back any time soon.

"Dean.. I just have a few questions..." Lucifer said, drawling out the words. Dean still struggled, still fought, but eventually he knew it was no use, and he just fell limp under Lucifer's body.

"Dean... I hear you like pain, yes?" He said, moving his hand so it was resting on Dean's arm and squeezed, making small scars form, blood slowly spilling out of them. Dean made a mix between moaning and hissing, he couldn't tell. His body jerked up against his, and Lucifer took that as opportunity to flip him around, so he was facing the angel.

"Gah.. why would.. Why would I like pa- ah!" He started to speak, but Lucifer just left scars on his arms again. Dean groaned, his eyes closing shut, and then Lucifer knew, for sure, Dean was a masochist. He let go of him, and relieved the scars he inflicted. He took a step back, which was difficult in the small bathroom. Dean looked up at him, feeling his arms, how the scars vanished. 

"What do you want from me?" Dean asked, averting his eyes to the ground. Lucifer smirked, and finally asked the question he now knew the answer to.

"Dean, are you a masochist?" He asked, voice low and oddly quiet. It intimidated Dean even more, but he didn't show it.

"Wh...Why would you-"

"Answer me, Dean." He growled, stepping close to Dean. He resisted the urge to take him right there, over the cold sink. Instead, he grabbed Dean's wrists and gripped tightly, more scars slowly forming, making Dean hiss again.

"Ah-! Fuck! Okay...! I am!" He yelled, thrashing around furiously. The devil smirked, and pulled away, healing the scars as he retaliated. Dean stood there, panting, an evil glint in his eye. Lucifer looked down, avoiding his eyes, but he noticed something else.

Dean was turned on.


	4. Deariel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe loves to mess with Dean.

Gabriel loves to tease Dean Winchester. He would watch as the intimidating man turned into a blushing, almost flustered mess. Gabe felt like he as barely doing anything to turn the older Winchester on. He'd lead over the counter, cleaning up the mess he made while showing his ass. He'd wear a shirt that was a size too big, so that when he reached up into the cupboard his stomach would show. He'd wear Dean's clothes, a dirty AC/DC shirt with a dark brown leather jacket, dark blue jeans, and his shoes. And once (which he noticed really flustered him) he moaned Dean's name, almost like a whine, but him and Dean knew better. 

When the Winchesters decided to go on a job a few states over, Gabriel decided to tag along. He'd either stay invisible, or look like another person, watching them, and their movements. They stopped in the food court at the mall, and did research. They were looking up the wrong thing. Gabe, while still invisible, took the laptop from the table. It looked like it was floating. He typed in what it was, and set it back down on the table, while avoiding the punches from Dean. When Dean sat back down, Gabe bent down and let his lips graze his neck. Dean tried swatting him away, he me moved too quickly. He went up to Dean's ear and whispered.

"Be nice to me, Dean-o." 

Dean's body visibly tensed, but didn't turn around. Gabe let his hands down Dean's shirt and along his chest, at least what he could reach. Dean's breathing became shaky, uneven. Gabe could see Dean's face was flushed red. He shifted in his seat, biting his lip to avoid being heard.

"Dean? You alright?" Sam asked from across the table. Dean nodded.

"J-Just tired Sammy... m'fine." He managed to say. Sam looked at him again, not entirely believing him, but he shrugged it off and continued to research. Gabe smirked, and bent down to his ear.

"So oblivious.. isn't he, Dean?" Gabe said, trailing his hands down to twist his nipples for a few seconds before recoiling his hands. He vainished, only to return, visible, into the bunker with a huge grin.

 

When the brothers returned home from researching, Dean was obviously a mess. He walked with a slight limp to avoid his hard-on to be noticeable through his pants. His face was flushed red, and whenever his leg would slide against his leg he groaned in pleasure, but not loudly. They walked into the bunker to see none other than Gabriel, sitting there with a beer in hand. 

"Hiya, boys." He said, grinning. Sam rolled his eyes. Dean gulped.

"What do you want, Gabe?" Sam asked, crossing his arms. Gabe pretended to be offended. He scoffed.

"Can't I spend time with my favorite brothers?" he said, sitting up and standing in front of them. 

"Now... I need a word with Dean." He said and snapped. Sam vanished, leaving Gabriel alone with Dean.

"Did you like my little treat, Dean?" the archangel teased, acting as innocent as possible. Dean swallowed, eyeing the angel up and down.

"Gabe... just shut up and fuck me, will you?" Dean practically begged. Gabriel grinned.

"My pleasure."


End file.
